Powerhouse bumpers
During the Powerhouse era, most of Cartoon Network's shows used commercial bumpers, animated by Primal Screen, that depicted typical gags and scenes from the shows, underscored by a remix of the show's theme music set to "Powerhouse". The backgrounds for the bumpers were given color schemes to fit with the time of the day the shows aired: shows that aired on weekday mornings had bumpers with yellow backgrounds, shows that aired on weekday afternoons had green bumpers, shows airing on weekday evenings as well as on weekends had blue bumpers, and shows that aired during the midnight hours had black backgrounds (early on, these bumpers were red, but were changed afterward because older TV sets could not display red backgrounds very well). Action cartoons (outside of Toonami) typically used bumpers with purple backgrounds. After 2001, most of the classical programming (particularly the Hanna-Barbera cartoons) stopped being shown on Cartoon Network and were moved to Boomerang, as Cartoon Network began to shift its focus more and more towards its original programming. By the end of 2002, the Powerhouse bumpers gradually started becoming less frequently used, with certain shows airing in programming blocks that used their own bumpers. The black midnight-hour bumpers, in particular, became discontinued when Adult Swim was expanded from being shown on Sundays and Thursday weeknights to all weeknights (with the exception of Fridays and Saturdays) from Sunday-Thursday (from 11:00pm to 2:00pm) in 2003. Some of the newer shows notably never even had their own Powerhouse-styled bumpers (such as when The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne split in the summer of 2003). Additionally, in 2003 and 2004, for the Powerhouse-styled bumpers that were still being used, the "Powerhouse" remixes were inexplicably dropped, replaced with background music from the shows themselves. Also, the majority of the bumpers seen from 2003 to 2004 only had the blue and purple backgrounds, as the green, yellow, and dark blue bumpers were long gone by the beginning of 2003 (with the strange exceptions of the "Coming Up Next" bumpers). These bumpers were discarded entirely when the network switched to its "City" branding, immediately after Adult Swim signed out (during the end of Home Movies) at 5:00 AM EST, and reruns of Time Squad and Captain Planet that aired on June 14, 2004. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing bumpers. Warner Bros. Animation ''Animaniacs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Spinning_wheel.jpg|Dr. Scratchansniff tries to keep Yakko, Wakko and Dot under control by hypnotizing them with a spinning wheel. It seems to work, until the camera zooms in on the wheel and suddenly Scratchansniff is the one who's been hypnotized by it. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_working_on_puzzle.jpg|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are working on a jigsaw puzzle. Wakko can't get his pieces to fit together, so he smashes them with his mallet. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_on_a_bike.jpg|Ralph the Guard chases after the Warners, who are riding a tandem bicycle. The Warners escape into a fake backdrop, which Ralph only crashes against. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners'_cement_handprints.jpg|The Warners are putting their handprints in fresh cement on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but Wakko gets his hand stuck in his cement block. Powerhouse_bumper-Chalkboard.jpg|The Brain has just written a complex equation on his chalkboard, but Pinky erases it to doodle a self-portrait. Brain angrily tips the chalkboard over and it knocks them both out. Powerhouse_bumper-marquee.jpg|Dot is trying to put up the letters on a theater marquee, but she falls off the stepladder. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_stopping_the_Joker.jpg|The Joker prepares to open a can of his toxin, but Batman swings in and knocks it out of his hand. The can sprays open, but Batman manages to conceal it and capture the Joker. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_and_Two-Face_fall_for_hours.jpg|Batman and Two-Face fall over the side of a building, but Batman fires his grappling hook to swing them to safety. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_on_top_of_robbers'_car.jpg|Batman swings on the top of some bank robbers' car, punches a hole in one of the windows, then leaps off the car to strike a pose. Batman.in.night.sky.png|Batman is seen perched over a statue in the night sky. ''Beetlejuice'' ''Bugs & Daffy'' Powerhouse_bumper-Shoot_him!.jpg|Daffy is aimed at by a shotgun (presumably by Elmer Fudd) and puts up a "Shoot him!" sign pointing to Bugs, who simply twists the sign back in Daffy's direction. Daffy, apparently not noticing the switch, blows a raspberry at Bugs right before he gets his feathers blasted off. Powerhouse_bumper-Gossamer's_haircut.jpg|Bugs, as a barber, gives Gossamer a haircut, reducing the monster to just a pair of sneakers. This bumper's gag is based on one from the short Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century, but placed in the Rabbit of Seville setting. Powerhouse_bumper-Penelope.jpg|Penelope Pussycat crawls out from under a freshly-painted bench and Pepe Le Pew chases after her, during which she crashes through some cans of paint. Powerhouse_bumper-Sam_shooting.jpg|Yosemite Sam shoots at Bugs, who dodges the bullets by dancing. Some offscreen bystanders throw flowers to Bugs when he finishes, and he takes a bow. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety's_screwdriver.jpg|Sylvester airlifts himself up to Tweety's cage by attaching a fan to his back. Tweety, however, stops the fan with a screwdriver and sends Sylvester spinning out of control. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety_decoy.jpg|Tweety leaves out a decoy of himself which explodes right after Sylvester eats it. ''Freakazoid! Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_transforming.jpg|Dexter's first transformation into Freakazoid, as seen in the intro sequence and the episode "The Chip", is recreated. Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_in_alley.jpg|Freakazoid runs into an alleyway and ends up ramming straight into the camera. ''Road Rovers Powerhouse_bumper-Parvo_distracts_Hunter.jpg|Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz corner General Parvo, but he pulls out a tennis ball and throws it to distract Hunter, who leaps at the camera trying to catch the ball. Powerhouse_bumper-Shag_scratching_himself.jpg|Shag scratches for fleas, much to Blitz's disgust. ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' Powerhouse_bumper-Granny_caught_Sylvester.jpg|Sylvester attempts to eat Tweety as a sandwich, but he escapes, and before Sylvester can grab him again, Granny appears behind him and whacks him with her umbrella. Shaved.fur.off.satm.powerhouse bumper.png|Sylvester chases Tweety with an electric razor, but as Sylvester trips over, the razor shaves off all of his fur. ''Taz-Mania'' No_Image.png|Taz is fed various foods. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Powerhouse_bumper-And_now_you_are_just_damp.jpg|Buster keeps showboating in front of Babs, so she pulls a rope that drenches him with water. This bumper is based on the final scene from the movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. Powerhouse_bumper-Calamity_and_Beeper.jpg|Buster and Babs unzip each other to reveal they're actually Little Beeper and Calamity Coyote, respectively. Calamity attempts to chase Beeper, but he quickly tires out and zips up the screen. Powerhouse_bumper-Paintbrush_duel.jpg|Buster and Plucky duel each other with paintbrushes as their weapons. Powerhouse_bumper-You're_blocking_my_view!.jpg|Babs fantasizes about being a queen, and her fantasy balloon gets in the way of Plucky's view, so he pops it with a pin. Babs gets back at him by popping his own fantasy balloon when he fantasizes about money. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Her Wacky Highness". Powerhouse_bumper-TTA_group_photo.jpg|Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky are having a group photo taken, but Plucky takes a cue from Daffy in the intro sequence and places an anvil above Hamton. No_Image.png|Buster tricks Elmyra into grabbing a doll in his likeness, which then explodes in her face. Powerhouse_bumper-Buster's_smoothie.jpg|Buster mixes a carrot smoothie. No_Image.png|Calamity chases Little Beeper near the Cartoon Network logo. Hanna-Barbera ''2 Stupid Dogs'' Screenshot_20180909-111803.jpg|Small Dog runs away from The Cat, who was bouncing. He then hits the screen, and gets knocked out. Screenshot_20180909-112242.jpg|Big Dog and Little Dog digs up things. They then found a can. ''The Addams Family'' Screenshot_20180909-121236.jpg|Thing releases lots of bats. Screenshot_20180909-121532.jpg|Gomez is sword fighting with Thing. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' ''Captain Planet'' Screenshot_20180909-114726.jpg|Duke Nukem burns the forest, but Captain Planet comes and stop the fire with water. Screenshot_20180909-115448.jpg|Dr. Blight releases smoke, but Captain Planet uses wind to stop it. ''The Flintstones'' Powerhouse_bumper-Dino_pouncing_at_the_camera.jpg|Dino's typical greeting to Fred is shown in first-person perspective. Powerhouse bumper-Pebbles in the tablecloth.PNG|Wilma serves Fred an egg for breakfast when suddenly Pebbles pulls at the tablecloth, dragging the egg away. Powerhouse_bumper-Mammoth_about_to_sneeze.jpg|Fred is washing his car when suddenly the mammoth whose trunk he's using as a hose sneezes, getting water all over him. Powerhouse bumper-Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club.PNG|Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club, causing the walls around him to break down. fred.goes.bowling.png|At the bowling alley, Fred tries to throw a bowling ball, but his fingers get stuck in the holes as he knocks right into the screen. A spare pin rolls over, in which the Cartoon Network logo acts as a pinsetter and sweeps it over. ''Fantastic Max'' ''Fantastic Four'' ''The Flintstone Kids'' ''Godzilla'' ''Hong Kong Phooey'' ''Huckleberry Hound'' ''Jabberjaw'' ''The Jetsons'' The Jetsons Powerhouse 1.png|George drives recklessly though traffic, and runs over a police officer. When the screen appears, George gets a penalty. dancing.in.the.futre.png|Judy dances with his friend. ''Jonny Quest'' ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Powerhouse_bumper-Monster_spooks_gang_in_hallway.jpg|A monster spooks the gang in a hallway and they all run into each of the rooms. The monster comes back out first and then the gang crashes into him, with Shaggy pulling off his mask. Powerhouse_bumper-Johnny_was_the_ghost.jpg|A bedsheet ghost sneaks up behind the gang, but Daphne uses a giant fan to shred the bedsheet, revealing the "ghost" was actually Johnny Bravo. driving.the.mystery.machine.png|We see a look of Fred driving the Mystery Machine. A fog appears and morphs into the Cartoon Network logo with the Mystery Machine near it. black.ghost.and.fighting.powerhouse.png|We see a window. At the window, we see shadows of the gang walking and then a shadow of a ghost is seen which closes the window as we hear the gang fighting the ghost. When the screen appears, the ghost appears, with the gang fighting with theirselfs, and gives the Cartoon Network logo. funhouse.mirrors.png|Scooby and Shaggy go into a mirror room. On a mirror, their faces turn creepier and creepier until they turn into the Cartoon Network logo. scooby,takes.apart.a.mummy's.bandages.png|We see a mummy. Scooby bites the mummy's bandage and runs with it near the Cartoon Network logo. scooby.refuses.to.find.clues.and.eats.all.the.scooby.snacks.png|Scooby refuses to go for finding clues. When Daphne offers him a Scooby Snack, he throws himself on Daphne and eats all the Scooby Snacks. th.mystery.gang.gets.scared.out.of.haunted.house.by.ghost.png|We see Velma, Shaggy and Scooby running on a hall. A ghost flies over the staircase, stretching out its face into a wide checkerboard, which fades into the title card. Scooby pops up from the bottom-right corner of the screen, darting over his shoulder in search of the ghost, who appears from out of the second "O" in "SCOOBY". As Scooby ducks for cover, the ghost fades into the Cartoon Network logo. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies The New Scooby-Doo Movies Powerhouse 1.png|On a movie stage, Scooby and Shaggy are running in a runner machine until they prevent. Velma laughs but Daphne is not amused. The New Scooby-Doo Movies Powerhouse 2.png|In the dressing room, Scooby gets a make-up. ''The Smurfs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Gargamel_lifting_roof.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael lift up the roof of this unidentified Smurf's house, forcing him to go jump out his window. Powerhouse_bumper-Brainy_landing_in_flowers.jpg|Brainy Smurf lands in a field of black-and-white flowers, obviously having been tossed there by the other Smurfs annoyed with his preaching. ''Snorks'' Screenshot_20180909-114259.jpg|Daffney and Casey blows bubbles. ''Super Friends'' ''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' ''Tom & Jerry'' Powerhouse_bumper-Kitchen_chase.jpg|Tom chases Jerry through a kitchen, knocking over some dishes and pulling off a tablecloth in the process. Powerhouse_bumper-Tom_golfing.jpg|Tom goes golfing using Jerry as his tee, but when he swings, Jerry is now on the tip of his club and tosses the ball onto his head. This bumper is based on a gag from the short Tee for Two. Powerhouse_bumper-Jerry_on_piano.jpg|Jerry is sneaking away with some cheese on a piano when Tom pounces. Tom misses and instead gets the piano keys in his mouth. Screenshot 20180813-180300.jpg|Tom tries to catch Jerry, but he escaped, while Tom hits into the wall. Screenshot 20180813-180040.jpg|Outside, Tom is chasing Jerry, but splits into many small pieces after running into the fence. Screenshot_20180813-181024.jpg|Tom plays tennis with Butch, but missed, and gets stuck in the net. ''Tom & Jerry Kids'' ''Top Cat'' ''Yogi Bear'' Powerhouse_bumper-Fishing_for_picnic_baskets.jpg|Yogi and Boo Boo are up in a tree, snatching picnic baskets using a fishing line, when suddenly Ranger Smith forces them down by driving a bulldozer against said tree. Powerhouse_bumper-Yogi_the_fugitive.jpg|Yogi dashes away from some hunters firing at him, seemingly dodging them all, but when he then has a drink of water, it would seem he did take several bullets. Cartoon Cartoons ''Dexter's Laboratory'' Powerhouse_bumper-Dexter_in_mech.jpg|Dexter, in his battle mech, shoots a fireball to destroy a giant squid that's eating his equipment. Powerhouse_bumper-Blackboard.jpg|Dexter and Mandark compete at writing mathematical equations on the blackboard. Dexter gets the upper hand by signalling Dee Dee to walk by, distracting Mandark. Screenshot_20180731-185039.jpg|Dodgeballs are being thrown at Dexter. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Dexter Dodgeball". Screenshot_20180731-185317.jpg|Dexter has successfully tested the teleportation machine, but suddenly, Dee Dee came and pressed a button, making his glasses and his eyes appears at his back. When the Cartoon Network logo came, all the N's are reversed. GW226H152.png|Dexter makes root beer with a machine. dee.dee.presses.a.button.and.blows.up.lab.png|Dee Dee wants to put a split on Dexter's experiment. Dexter tries to prevent her but she does it and it explodes. When the screen appears, Dexter appears burnt and mad. ''Johnny Bravo'' Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 1.png|Johnny is repairing a car but his hair gets in the engine. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 2.png|We see a lady eating broccoli at a restaurant. Johnny comes and tries to impress her. The lady rolls Johnny with the chair which causes him to go dizzy and fall from the chair. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 3.png|At the beach, a lady gets Johnny, spins him and throws him on the screen. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 4.png|Johnny shows himself handsome at a lady. The lady turns a spray on him. ''Cow and Chicken'' Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 1.jpeg|Cow is dancing during a ballet show. She spins herself until she knocks over the stage, causing it to fall down. When the screen appears, Chicken tries to handle the Cartoon Network logo until he can't resist anymore and lets it fall into the screen. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 2.jpeg|Chicken, Flem and Earl are walking. Suddenly, Cow falls down and hits Chicken. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 3.jpeg|Cow appears eating Oreo cookies. Then, she uses Chicken as floss, in which globs of the cookies fly across the screen. Cow gives a bright smile, with a dizzy-looking Chicken beside her. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 4.jpeg|Chicken tries to fly but he can't. Cow comes and throws Chicken on the screen. When the letters appear, Chicken appears as an angel smiling that he can fly. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 5.jpeg|Chicken is taking a bath. As he tries catching the bar of soap, Cow comes and jumps in the bath. No_Image.png|The Red Guy fires some arrows on a poster of Supercow, but the arrows follow him instead. ''I Am Weasel'' Screenshot_20180801-162953~2.png|Weasel is fishing, and manages to catch tons of fishes. Meanwhile, Baboon fished the Cartoon Network logo. Screenshot_20180801-165304~2.png|Weasel is driving with a girl. Screenshot_20180801-165624.jpg|Weasel is in a parade, surrounded by falling confetti. Baboon sweeps the confetti, and gets frustrated when more confetti falls. Screenshot_20180801-165919.jpg|Pixie Fairies (from the episode "I.R. Pixie Fairie") are seen chasing Baboon. He then opens a can of Pixie Fairy Bomb, and turns into into a Pixie Fairy himself. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_pose.jpg| Each of the Girls strike poses in mid-flight. Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_another_pose.jpg|The Girls strike a battle pose before leaping into action. Powerhouse_bumper-Insect_Inside.jpg|The Girls confront Roach Coach, who sends his roaches on them. However, as soon as the title screen ends, he gets swatted down by the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Buttercup_hates_Bubbles'_pyramid.jpg|Bubbles finishes building a block pyramid, but Buttercup apparently doesn't like it and smashes it, making her sister cry. Powerhouse_bumper-Blossom_fires_her_eye_lasers.jpg|Blossom fires her heat vision lasers from her eyes. Powerhouse_bumper-The_day_is_saved_thanks_to_Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup flies in front of the ending shot. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' EEnE Powerhouse 8.png|The Eds are riding in their roller coaster, the "Vomitor". EEnE Powerhouse 7.png|The Eds are skinny dipping when the Kankers arrive and steal their clothes. When the screen appears, the Eds hide behind a branch naked, with Ed laughing, Edd shaking, and Eddy with an upset look on his face. The Cartoon Network logo acts as a towel and covers the Eds. EEnE Powerhouse 6.png|The Eds are enjoying their jawbreakers. Ed spits his jawbreaker on Double D who also takes out his jawbreaker from his mouth. Eddy tries to get the two jawbreakers in his mouth but Ed gets them and bites Eddy's tongue. When the logo appears, Ed and Double D are seen with jawbreakers in their mouths (Ed has two) but Eddy has none and shows his bandaged mouth. EEnE 5.png|The Kanker Sisters are putting lipstick on their lips while the Eds are seen bonded with a rope. The Kankers spin their "bottle of luck" which stops to them. The Kankers redirect the bottle to the Eds and then they kiss them. When the screen appears, we see the Kankers running with the bonded Eds. EEnE Powerhouse 4.png|The Eds get into a pool. The pool deflates and flies with the Eds flying in it. EEnE Powerhouse 3.png|The Eds are riding in a wooden cart. Eddy's tongue grabs hold of a clothesline, in which the clothes fling across the screen. As the Eds pass by the title screen, Eddy is shown with the clothesline and letters of the Cartoon Network logo hanging from his tongue. EEnE Powerhouse 2.png|The Eds bite into a sandwich, causing sauce to splatter on the screen. When the logo appears, the Eds are seen tired. Ed freaks out thinking he lost his hand, in which Edd passes out. Ed's hand pops from his sleeve. EEnE Powerhouse 1.png|Eddy is enjoying his jawbreaker while walking on the sidewalk. He then trips, and the jawbreaker falls from his mouth and rolls along the sidewalk. When the screen appears, Eddy is shown with the jawbreaker in his mouth. He pulls out the Cartoon Network logo from his mouth, which is covered in saliva, and places it on the screen. Lost_EEnE_powerhouse_bumper.png|Eddy is holding an alligator wrench to open a fire hydrant. The other Eds try to stop him, but he eventually opens the fire hydrant and water flows onto the screen. ''Mike, Lu & Og'' Powerhouse bumper-Lu running.PNG|Lu is chasing her turtle, Lancelot, which trips over a rock. After the screen appears, Lu whips the screen with Lancelot's collar and the Cartoon Network logo appears. Powerhouse bumper-Wendell's scarf.PNG|Wendell scares an ostrich and puts it's head on the ground. Wendell takes it's feathers and makes a scarf from them. ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Courage Powerhouse 1.jpeg|In the kitchen we see Eustace reading the newspaper, Muriel cooking food and Courage lying on the floor. A gelatine monster (from the episode "Katz Kandy") comes out from the jar. Courage quickly seals the jar back up, while also knocking Eustace over. When the screen appears, Courage is seen shaking with the jar in his hand. The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the jar. The camera zooms in on the logo. Courage Powerhouse 2.jpeg|Courage, Muriel and Eustace are sleeping. A big hand gets out from the bed and tries to get Courage but the hand grabs the blanket instead and pulls it off the bed. Courage Powerhouse 3.jpeg|Courage and Bigfoot (from the episode "Courage Meets Bigfoot") are doing a food fight. Courage Powerhouse 4.jpeg|Eustace puts on his fright mask and tries to scare Courage, but Courage screams and jumps away. No_Image.png|Courage walks to the chicken hut before a monster enters, but all the chickens were running away. Courage Powerhouse 5.jpeg|Eustace is taking a bath. Courage comes screaming and jumps in Eustace's bath. When the screen appears, Eustace walks across the screen, using Courage as a bath towel. A water drop falls and changes into the Cartoon Network logo. ''Sheep in the Big City'' Screenshot 20180810-154515.jpg|Three people are drinking coffee, but they spit it out, while Sheep is looking at the window. Sheep also tries the coffee, but spits it out too. Screenshot 20180810-155015.jpg|General Specific tries to activate a ray, but the Private Public finds out that the ray is unplugged. He plugs it in, but, the ray gun fires at them instead. Screenshot 20180810-155428.jpg|The Angry Scientist is holding a liquid, but General Specific sneezes, causing them to be turned into sheep. Screenshot 20180810-155623.jpg|Sheep is at the other side of the road. General Specific tries to capture him, but a car runs through a puddle and splashes him. GW209H168.png|Sheep is shown standing, while Lady Virginia Richington is walking. General Specific and the Private Public, who were hiding, jumps out to get Sheep, but misses and grabs Lady Richington instead. They are then seen beaten up. Screenshot_20180810-193146.jpg|The Angry Scientist opens a can of liquid nitrogen, freezing the Cartoon Network logo. ''Time Squad'' Powerhouse bumper-Tuddrussel is fighting with the Prime Minister.PNG|Tuddrussel is fighting with Ludwig van Beethoven (from the episode "Ludwig Van Bone-Crusher"). Beethoven rips out his blouse and throws a piano on him. When the screen appears, Beethoven throws the Cartoon Network logo on the screen. Powerhouse bumper-CN logo in the medieval letters.PNG|Tuddrussel, Larry and Otto want to teleport but they hit the screen. The Cartoon Network logo is different because it has medieval letters! ''Grim & Evil'' ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Powerhouse bumper-Lunch break.PNG|Robot is put on a plug while Socks is eating, but Lenny and Denny throw mashed potatoes on Robot. Powerhouse bumper-Shannon slaps Robot's face.PNG|Robot falls in love with Shannon but she smacks him so hard he flies onto the screen. ''Codename: Kids Next Door Powerhouse bumper-Numbuh 1 gets out for attack.PNG|The Kids Next Door land in pods which fly out from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., however, Numbuh 1 gets out for attack. This bumper is based on a scene from the pilot episode "No P in the Ool". Powerhouse bumper-Numbuh 3 is jumping on her bed.PNG|Numbuh 3 is jumping on her bed. This bumper is based on the beginning scene from the pilot episode "No P in the Ool". Other shows ''Pink Panther'' Screenshot_20180909-112703.jpg|Pink Panther plays the saxophone. ''Speed Racer'' Screenshot_20180909-113336.jpg|The Melange tries to hit the Mach 5. Screenshot_20180909-113548.jpg|A view of the race. Two cars hit each other. ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' Powerhouse_bumper-Watch_me_pull_a_rabbit_out_of_my_hat.jpg|Bullwinkle nervously attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat while Rocky looks annoyed. He instead ends up pulling out the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Bullwinkle_dancing.jpg|Bullwinkle does his dance from The Bullwinkle Show's opening sequence, but he slips and breaks his leg. ''The Tex Avery Show'' Most bumpers only contains the name of the show on a shot, with no characters to be seen. Screenshot_20180731-190255.jpg|A shot at the top of buildings. Screenshot_20180731-190639.jpg|A brief shot of the city during daytime. Screenshot_20180731-190850.jpg|A shot of a wall, with a flashlight pointing at the name of the show. Screenshot_20180731-191030.jpg|A shot of an unknown location (presumbaly Heaven). Screenshot_20180731-191228.jpg|A shot of the city at night. Screenshot_20180731-191328.jpg|A shot of the jungle. Screenshot_20180731-191427.jpg|We see an animated version of Tex Avery doing a "wild-take" as the letters from the show's name knock him over. Used for the intro, outro, and promotional bumpers. ''Underdog'' Generic bumpers Most of the generic bumpers were used for some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, action cartoons and the acquired series. Powerhouse Generic 1.jpeg|Above the logo is a fly. A mallet tries to beat the fly but instead it hits the logo. Powerhouse Generic 2.jpeg|Two Cartoon Network logos are chasing. Finally, we see a mouth-biting transition with the logo appearing. The "We'll be right back" disclaimer does not appear at all. Powerhouse Generic 3.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the top of a tree. The tree gets squashed which causes it to fall. The logo remains intact! Powerhouse Generic 4.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo gets fried by a pan and throws by the ceiling. Powerhouse Generic 5.jpeg|A bunch of ants singing the "Powerhouse" music are taking the food from a picnic. The camera zooms in on an ant holding a mustard jar with the Cartoon Network logo on it. Powerhouse Generic 6.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo falls in several clothes until it gets thrown back by a pink robe. Powerhouse Generic 7.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is falling. It stops for letting a yellow bird flying. Then, it continues to fall until it hits by the land. Powerhouse Generic 8.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is undressing and is revealed as a lady. Powerhouse Generic 9.png|The Cartoon Network logo is walking on a railway board, but it runs back from a train. Powerhouse Generic 11.png|Parts from the Cartoon Network logo are shaped like a car is chased by the police car. One of them gets hit by a bridge, then the police car falls to the river. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. Powerhouse Generic 10.png|The Cartoon Network logo appears on a banner above a block of flats in the night. After a few seconds when the bullets gets shot by the logo as it turns off, the logo turns into a robot and throws lasers on the screen. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. skeleton dancing.png|A skeleton gets out from the grave and dances until it breaks in bones. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for October 1998 and 1999. fruitcake.jpg|We see a present. Someone opens it and appears to be a sponge cake. The man tries to cut it but he can't. Then he tries everything to cut the cake and finally puts a bomb which explodes. The cake didn't got broken! This is used for December 1998 and 1999. man tries to install Christmas tree but ends up cutting off the power to the house.png|A man tries to install the Christmas tree but the power goes out and everything goes black. The Cartoon Network logo appears. The "We'll be right back" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. snowballs at bird.png|We see a bird on a sign that with the Cartoon Network logo on it. Some snowballs are falling but does not shoot the bird. Then, the bird throws some snowballs in the screen. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. up through the chimney with good saint nick.png|We go inside a chimney. When the logo appears, we see a shadow of Santa riding his sledge. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.png|We see a boy sleeping. He is dreaming of toys and sweets. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. stuffing the turkey.png|A lady puts so many spices in a turkey until it explodes. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for Thanksgiving 1998 and 1999. turkey or pilgrim season.png|We see a sign saying "TURKEY SEASON". A turkey comes and replaces "TURKEY" with "PILGRIM" and laughs until a bunch of pilgrims come and shoot it. When the Cartoon Network logo appears, he is seen in a pot. The "We'll be right back" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for Thanksgiving 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse bumper-CN logo is melting.PNG|We see the logo frozen. The ice is melting. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse bumper-Spooky doors.PNG|We see white doors opening and then we see white stairs. The "We'll be right back" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for October 1998 and 1999. Next menus Powerhouse Next Tombstone.jpeg|Gravestone engraved "Next" stood in the center, gradually scrolls the camera downwards and another gravestone lineup was written, that change to a logo with lightning. This is used for October 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse Next Hamster.jpeg|Although the hamster runs on the roller, it gradually can't keep up with speed, and as a result it is bounced off the roller, the "Next" letters written on the generator changes to a lineup. Powerhouse Next Vault.jpeg|The "Next" letters in vault, that locked and falling down thru the planet until it shrinks. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: Big Pick Weekend in 2001. Powerhouse Next Snowman.jpeg|Snowman standing, but destroyed by russel car. When the lineups displayed, only the remnants of hats, mufflers etc. were left. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse Next Ski.jpeg|The "Next" letters are skiing. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse Next Vintage Film.jpeg|In the screen imitating vintage films, the "Next" letters are in a car. This bumper also used for Late Night Black & White until 2003. Powerhouse Next Helicopter.jpeg|A helicopter flights. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. In 2001, a Captain Planet single variant of this bumper debut. Powerhouse Next Robots.jpeg|Four robots are unionized to the "Next" letters, they jumps and displayed lineups. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons, however in 2003, this bumper also used for different cartoons in the lineup (like Codename: Kids Next Door to Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?). Powerhouse Next Turkey.jpeg|The "Next" letters transforming a turkey in an inflatable boat. In late 1998, The Powerpuff Girls replacing Johnny Bravo's timeslot, due to the "emergency call from Townsville" special variant debut (in late part of this bumper, the announcer Frank Welker replaced by Tom Kenny, the narrator from The Powerpuff Girls). Powerhouse Next SuperNEXT.jpeg|Shadows on a wall display the "Next" letters entering a telephone booth. The word "Next" exits the telephone booth as a superhero with a cape and flies off the screen, sending papers flying everywhere. Powerhouse Next Lightning.jpeg|A cloud of lightning strikes the word "Next" and burns it to a crisp in a 60's hippie style setting. Powerhouse Next Seasick.jpeg|The "Next" letters riding yacht, but it get seasick. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in 1999 to 2000. In 2003, This bumper used Jonny Quest music. Powerhouse Next Wrecking Ball.jpeg|A wrecking ball falls on the "Next" letters. Powerhouse Next Mirage.jpeg|The word "Next" is relaxing by a waterfall and fantasizes it is floating in the air in the desert. It then falls to the ground and gets engulfed by a huge sandstorm. Powerhouse Next Laboratory.jpeg|A white liquid boils in a beaker heated by a Bunsen burner. The liquid travels through some tubes and mixes with a black liquid, forming a checkerboard liquid. At the end of the tubes, a small drop of the liquid drips into another liquid, thus mixing together. Once it does that, a chemical reaction occurs and an explosion happens. Powerhouse Next Superfist.jpeg|A gloved fist punches the screen. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. In 2003, This bumper used Jonny Quest music. Powerhouse Next Slingshot.jpeg|The word "Next" gets flung onto the screen by a slingshot. This bumper also used for Summer Fridays in 2003. Powerhouse Next Saw.jpeg|A saw cuts a circle through the floor which surrounds the word "Next", causing the word to fall through the floor. Powerhouse Next Piano.jpeg|Similar to the "wrecking ball" bumper, but a piano falls on the "Next" letters, when sending it to Heaven. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in post-2001 and the Looney Tunes Fairy Tales Special to Toonami: Midnight Run on 2001. Powerhouse Next Muscle Man.jpeg|A muscle man flexes his muscles on both arms. The first arm has the word "Next" tattooed on it, the other has a military ship with guns. When he flexes the other arms, the guns on the ship fire and the ship explodes, leaving a huge explosion mark on his arm. Powerhouse Next Hypnotist.jpeg|A hypnotist uses a pocket clock for hypnotizing. This bumper also used for Tom and Jerry: Slamfest in 2000 and Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in 2000 to 2001. In 2003, This bumper used The Scooby-Doo Show music. Powerhouse Next Elevator.jpeg|The word "Next" is riding in an elevator, which malfunctions. Powerhouse Next Stairs.jpeg|The "Next" letters are sliding down the banister on some stairs, crash into a wall, and leave a huge print. Powerhouse Next Smoke.jpeg|Puffs of smoke arise from a pueblo and form the word "Next". A huge puff of smoke displays the shows that are coming up next. Powerhouse Next Balloon.jpeg|The word "Next" inflates like a balloon until it's bursts. Category:Lists Category:Bumpers Category:Articles needing images